


A brothers love.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Homosexuality, Humor, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fred has something he’d like to tell his brother.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A brothers love.

It’s late in the evening and Fred Weasley is sitting by the one of the windows in the Gryffindor common room, simply staring at the moon that watched him back.

The Black Lake, barely visible between the fog, seems to sparkle ever so slightly and Fred shivers when he feels a gust of wind gently blow through the common room. 

He hears something behind him, but is so hooked on watching the stars and the moon- that he doesn’t notice the second version of his reflection staring back at him, mirrored through the glass. 

“Are you alright?” George had asked from behind him and Fred doesn’t turn around when he nods and then mumbles out a soft:

“Yeah.” and the air grows thicker as Fred sighs gently and the noise gets lost in the calm atmosphere.

“Okay...” George says, voice trialing off slightly but Fred can tell the other teen doesn’t believe his lie. He hears the creak of the wooden floor and his twin brother must’ve moved just a step before he says:

“I’m gay.” 

That was it. There was no going back now.

“You’re gay?” George had asked, turning his body around to stare at his twins back and Fred nods gently, not looking at the other boy:

“Yeah.” He sighed gently and it sounds as if he’s fallen into a day dream sort of state. 

“Okay.” George says gently with a nod that Fred saw through the mirror: “Thats- new information but fine information.” 

“Fine information?” He asks and George chuckled gently:

“Of course.” He says, “Why would it be anything different?” 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” He asks and George scoffed gently:

“No.” He says, “You’re still you.” He states and Fred scoots over and pats the spot next to him. With a gentle smile, George wondered forward and took a seat beside Fred.

“Thanks.” Fred says and George turns to him with raised eyebrows:

“For what?” He asks and Fred shrugged gently.

“Always being there.” He responds and George laughed gently.

“Always have been, always will be.” George says, “Much like you.”

Fred chuckled gently and turned to George for the first time, “Yeah.” He says.

“So- when did you figure it out?” George asks and Fred turns back to the moon:

“Properly?” He asked, “This year. First thought about it? Maybe third.” 

“Three years, huh?” George asks and Fred nodded gently.

“Yeah.” He says.

“Do you like someone then, Freddie?” George asks and Fred sighs at how sincere his brothers voice is: “Is that why you’ve told me now?” 

“I guess so.” Fred states and George nods before turning his attention from his brother to where Fred’s gaze was held at the moon:

“Well- I love you.” George says, “You’re basically me in a slightly different body.” He says and Fred laughs softly, “I think- whoever this boy is, he’d be lucky to have you.” 

There’s a slight pause and Fred exhales calmly:  
“Thanks, Georgie.”

George smiled gently at the moon, “No problem, Freddie.”


End file.
